눈,코,입 (Eyes, Nose, Lips)
by tinkeurbxlle
Summary: This is hurt so much, but now, i'll call you a memory. Selamat tinggal, Hojoon. ㅡHyosang. Topp Dogg fanfiction, KiJoon couple. RnR!


**[Topp Dogg; KiJoon; SongFic ****ㅡ****Alternate Universe****]**

• Inspired Song by Taeyang (2집RISE - Track No. 02)

• Story idea by suyanq&amp;mcburgers

• Story line by suyanq

_Happy Reading~_

ㅡo00oㅡ

"Iya. Kita putus."

Hojoon tertohok mendengar jawaban Hyosang. Jadi, hubungan lima tahun yang ia jaga sejak sekolah menengah pertama, berakhir begini saja?

Tapi Hojoon tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia menahan air matanya dengan senyuman tulus. "Maafkan aku."

"Jangan minta maaf. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf." Ujar Hyosang. Kali ini pria itu berani menatap mata kecil Hojoon yang mengeluarkan tatapan lembut. Ia merasa bersalah. Dibalik tatapan lembut Hojoon, tatapan itu sangat menggambarkan bahwa pria manis itu merasa sangat sedih, rapuh.

Hojoon menggeleng dan masih tersenyum. "Maafkan aku, Hyosang."

"Kubilang jangan minta maaf!" Hyosang terpejam. Emosinya meluap lagi. Kenangan dua hari lalu terputar lagi dimemorinya.

ㅡo00oㅡ

_Hojoon menatap nanar punggung Hyosang yang tengah emosi. Semuanya hanyalah salah paham. Hojoon berani bersumpah kalau dirinya dipeluk Sehyuk berdasarkan persahabatan! Lagipula, seluruh penjuru sekolah juga tahu kalau Sehyuk itu kekasih Taeyang._

_"Hyosang-ah."_

_"Apa lagi hah?! Kau ingin membuat aku meledak lagi?!"_

_"Kau tidak percaya padaku?" Kali ini, air mata Hojoon mulai keluar, membasahi pipi berisinya._

_Hyosang tidak menjawab. Tangannya bahkan sekarang terkepal hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Ingin saja ia menonjok tembok sekarang._

_"Hyosang, aku dan Sehyuk hanya sahabat. Sehyuk memelukku karena ia rindu padaku."_

_"BERHENTI MEMBERI ALASAN, JEON HOJOON!" Bentak Hyosang. Ia berbalik dan memojokkan Hojoon ke tembok. Hojoon menangis. Hyosang yang ada didepannya bukan Hyosang-nya. Bukan Jin Hyosang yang ia kenal. Bukan Jin Hyosang yang selalu bersikap lembut dan manis._

_Jantungnya berdenyut sakit. Hojoon hanya bisa menangis kala itu._

_"Kalau memang itu maumu, kita putus saja."_

_Dan setelah kalimat itu, Hyosang meninggalkan Hojoon sendirian di ruang kelas yang menjadi saksi pertengkaran mereka sore itu dengan keadaan Hojoon yang menangis dalam diam._

ㅡo00oㅡ

Setitik airmata jatuh saat Hyosang membuka matanya kembali. Rasa sesak menghujami hati, jantung, dan paru-parunya.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Hyosang memeluk erat tubuh mungil Hojoon. Hojoon mengutuk matanya yang tidak bisa menahan air matanya yang mendesak keluar untuk saat ini saja.

Hyosang mengecup kening Hojoon, lalu turun pada kedua kelopak mata Hojoon yang terpejam.

Hatinya sesak. Ia tahu dan percaya, mata Hojoon hanya memancarkan cinta hanya untuknya. Hanya melihat dirinya sebagai orang yang dicintainya. Betapa bodohnya ia menyia-nyiakan orang setulus Hojoon.

"Jangan menangis." Kata Hyosang. Ibu jarinya mengusap air mata Hojoon yang membasahi pipinya. Hojoon mengangguk. Senyumnya masih ada, masih terbentuk dengan tulusnya. Hyosang semakin tidak tega.

Hyosang menyentuh hidung mancung Hojoon. Ia ingat dimana nafas yang keluar hidung itu menerpa lehernya saat Hyosang menggendong Hojoon. Kenangan manis itu membuat setidaknya perasaan Hyosang membaik, sedikit.

Dan terakhir.

Bibir tipis dan pink milik Hojoon.

Yang sudah dipastikan hanya menyentuh pipi dan bibirnya.

Bibir Hyosang.

Wajah Hyosang.

Dan bibir itu... Yang pertama kali dikecup, dan itu oleh Hyosang.

Hyosang adalah ciuman pertama Hojoon.

Sedangkan Hojoon adalah ciuman kesekian Hyosang.

Hati Hyosang sesak kembali mengingat kenyataan itu.

"Hojoon, cium aku."

Hojoon mengangguk dan mencium lembut Hyosang. Hyosang menerimanya dengan sedih. Ia memberikan lumatan-lumatan kecil pada bibir tipis Hojoon.

Hyosang melepas ciuman itu dengan lembut. Ibu jarinya mengusap bibir Hojoon dengan hati-hati, seakan bibir itu akan hancur jika ia tersentuh dengan kasar.

Hojoon tersenyum. "Hey, tersenyumlah. Kau terlihat jelek seperti itu." Canda Hojoon. Hyosang mengulum senyum tipis. Disaat seperti inipun, Hojoon masih bisa bercanda. Betapa tegarnya _mantan_ kekasihnya itu.

"Iya. Ini aku tersenyum. Sekarang kau pulanglah. Maaf membuang-buang waktumu hanya untuk ini."

Senyum Hojoon berangsur menghilang. Berubah menjadi sedih seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. "Ne. Tidak apa-apa. Kau juga pulang ya?"

"Ne. Hati-hati dijalan, Hojoon-ah."

"Ya, kau juga. Selamat tinggal." Kata Hojoon lirih di kalimat terakhir. Ia berbalik dan berjalan pelan, meninggalkan Hyosang yang masih rapuh dibalik wajah tampannya itu. Hyosang menangis lagi. Betapa cengengnya ia sebagai lelaki.

Memejamkan matanya lagi, ia mulai mengingat beberapa memori indah bersama Hojoon.

ㅡo00oㅡ

_"Hey. Melamun saja."_

_Hyosang menerjapkan matanya saat kekasihnya membuyarkan lamunannya. Bibir Hyosang membentuk senyum. Langsung saja ia merangkul kekasihnya itu._

_"Ya, aku melamunkan dirimu. Kau lama sekali."_

_Hojoon terkekeh kecil. "Maaf. Kau tahu adikku sangat tidak ingin ditinggal olehku."_

_Hyosang menyesap _milk green-tea_-nya lagi. "Ne. Tidak apa-apa."_

_Hening untuk beberapa saat. _

_"Hyosang-ah?" Panggil Hojoon, memecah keheningan diantara mereka._

_"Ya?"_

_"Kalau suatu saat kita putus, kira-kira karena apa ya?" Gurau nya sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Hyosang__ㅡ__rindu. Mengingat saat itu sedang liburan semester._

_"Ish, kau bicara apasih! Aku tidak suka topik pembicaraanmu, ah."_

_Hojoon terkekeh kecil. "Maaf. Aku hanya iseng."_

_Hyosang mendekap tubuh Hojoon dari samping. Menghirup wangi _green-tea_ dari rambut Hojoon. Itu salah satu sebab kenapa sekarang ia sering meminum _milk green-tea_. Mengingatkannya pada sosok kekasihnya itu._

_Hojoon menyamankan posisinya menyender pada dada Hyosang. Wangi parfum Hyosang yang tidak menyengat membuatnya semakin nyaman. _

_Ia sangat bersyukur dapat mencintai dan dicintai oleh lelaki setampan dan selembut Hyosang._

_Begitu pula dengan Hyosang._

ㅡo00oㅡ

Hyosang memegangi dadanya yang sesak. Kejadian yang baru saja terputar di memorinya adalah enam hari lalu. Dua hari sebelum kembali masuk sekolah. Tiga hari sebelum pertengkarannya dengan Hojoon terjadi.

Ia tidak mengutuk Sehyuk sama sekali. Ini salahnya. Ini semuanya salahnya tidak bisa mengontrol rasa cemburu karena posesif. Ia sadar ia terlalu egois hingga menyakiti perasaannya sendiri dan perasaan tulus Hojoon.

Bukankah... ia bodoh?

Hyosang berjalan pelan tak tentu arah, menyebrangi jalan besar sambil terus memutar-mutar memori indah dengan Hojoon.

_Your eyes, nose, lips_

_Your touch that used to touch me,_

_To the ends of your fingertips_

_I can still feel you_

**TIIIN! **

Hyosang tahu, dibagian kiri tubuhnya ada mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi akan melewati jalan yang saat ini sedang disebranginya. Tapi Hyosang tidak peduli. Ia tetap berjalan dengan lambatnya.

**TIIN!**

Klakson itu berbunyi lagi, dan semakin jelas dipendengarannya. Hyosang tersenyum. Ia semakin memperlambat langkahnya.

_But like a burnt out flame,_

_Burnt and destroyed_

**TIIN!**

**BRAK!**

Hyosang terpental cukup jauh. Kepalanya terbentur trotoar. Namun senyum kerapuhannya itu masih terbentuk dibibirnya.

Hyosang menutup matanya perlahan. Nafasnya mulai tersendat.

Orang yang menabraknya itu sudah gemetaran, ia panik bahkan menelepon polisi dan berusaha menyadarkan dirinya.

_All of our love_

_It hurts so much, but now_

_I__'__ll call you a memory_

Hyosang benar-benar menutup matanya. Kesadarannya mulai menurun.

_**Selamat tinggal, Hojoon.**_

Satu kata terakhir dibenak Hyosang sebelum dirinya benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya.

ㅡENDㅡ

THANKYOU SO MUCH NADYA RAMADHANA AKA MCBURGERS YANG SUDAH MEMBERIKAN AKU INSPIRASI DAN SEMANGAT UNTUK MENULIS INI. DAN WELL AKHIRNYA INI SELESAI.

Nad, ada scene yang gue kopi dari lo ya /love sign/

TADA! Yah, suyanq tahu ini jelek dan masih absurd bgt dan gak jelas. Ini drabble or ficlet ya? Yaudahlahya apapun itu, yang jelas ini terinspirasi dr lagunya Taeyang yg Eyes Nose Lips. Asli gabohong lagunya enak banget! Dan artinya juga ugh, dalem bgt. Menyayat hati.

Dan kenapa aku membuat ini dengan cast KiJoon... Karena saat aku melihat cover Topp Dogg, ngeliat Hojoon tuh langsung ngefeel KiJoon buat lagu ini. Yaudah akhirnya begini.

Pada baca punya nadya juga yuk. Silahkan menuju akun mcburgers ya kawan. FFnya bagus2 kok! /love sign lagi/

Rencana aku mau bikin sekuel. Tp itupun kalo ada yang mau baca ini :(

Yaudah. Akhir kata. Boleh minta review fav follownya?

Makasih:*

30 juni 2014

suyanq

P/s: berhubung ini ff kijoon pasti Q-ara Jung baca kan ya :3

Endingnya Sweet Boy itu intinya Kidoh kira Hojoon dengan kacamata dan tanpa kacamata itu beda orang. Terus ya begitu, hojoon salah sangka begitu deh. Tungguin aja. Nanti kubuat oneshoot /love sign/


End file.
